To Kill or Not to Kill
by Raphaella Trevane
Summary: When it comes to a mission, do it right away otherwise it'll be much harder to complete later on. tragic oneshot


wait till you finish the story. i'm not so good at grammar so bear with me but you should still be able to understand the story. It's meant to be sad but that's only in my poems. Not so much in my stories. on more thing. my writing's pretty confusing. I don't write very well.

* * *

The first time they met. It was in the forest. He had to kill her but she didn't look evil. She didn't look innocent but it was like she doesn't deserve to die for being an S-rank criminal. It was just too hard. But he knew he had to do it at some point. This was the main difference between him and Gaara.

She wasn't evil, all right. If she could have one wish, it would be to die. It's what all coyotes want. Death and maybe Redemption if they ever get the chance. And this oppoturnity, well, didn't work out so well. The time was wrong.

She wasn't like any other girl. She found interests in poetry, death, and rain. There were others but these were the main ones.

She had lost her voice and he would be the one to get her to talk again. The reason why she couldn't talk was because she was afraid to and she could never stand up for herself. She was the only girl in the Atasuki. She would constantly be hurt by the boss for no apparent reason at some times and the members wouldn't help because if they got involved they would be hurt as well. They weren't apathetic, though.

Whenever she stole, no one could actually catch her at doing it. No camera could catch her on the spot. They weren't to find her DNA in the areas she's been. Coyotes have a natural gift in stealing and getting away with it easily.

A couple months later and he still hasn't killed her. He wondered why Lady Tsunade gave him this job. Did she have something against girl S-rank criminals? There's Itachi and he's out there somehwere. He could have been assigned to kill him but no he had to kill a girl. In chuunin exams for instance, he had to fight a girl. He wasn't sexist or anything, it just got aggravating after a while.

Several months later and he still hasn't killled her. Normally it takes only a couple months at the most to kill an S-rank criminal. He decided about doing it now but he just couldn't, still. It wasn't right.

She had known all along that someone was going to kill her and she was hoping he was at the least thinking about it. He could use any method he wanted to, he just had to kill her and get it over with.

Fate says to kill. He says no. He may feel something for her. But it's kind of hard to love a coyote because what they are.

She knows she has to die. He doesn't know this. Yet again, she may love him.

It takes never to love a coyote. But this love could have come true if the time wasn't wrong.

Fate says to kill now or else it'll be hard later on. He still can't bring himself to commit a murder. Ten more years and he would be able to love her.

If he killled her now, he would regret it but it'll be better.

She wanted to die, but maybe it's not such a good thing. The time was wrong. So wrong.

Fate decided it to be this way but it didn't say anything about forgetting. The time. Why did it have to be wrong? Couldn't it be right for once? For a coyote?

He killed her in the same place where they met. Fate is always right but in this case it was wrong. So wrong. Fate couldn't let it happen. Was fate wrong or was he wrong? Neither. It just had to end.

Let fate decide for the worst. Kill and be done. He should have killed her earlier when it was so much easier. He waited till the last minute and it was so hard to kill someone that he could have learned to love. 10 years. That's all it would take. When they said never, he could say 10. People think he'd be crazy for actually trying to do that but it just shows that he doesn't care whether she was a coyote or not.

She always listened and at last she finally said words she thought she's never speak. The time was wrong for them. When will people realize that? They're just happy she's dead and he doesn't want to talk about it. No one understood how he felt.

One of his teammates, Ino, told him to get over it. But what could she know? She has this 'supposed' undying love for Sasuke and if he died she'd have this 'supposed' sadness in her heart.

The other more better teammate, Chouji, didn't tell him much except to remember. He understood everything.

Did the time have to be so wrong? Did she really have to die? But it would have been much harder to fake the murder. When a mission is given to you first, then you do everything to get it over with. Not like what he did. He had hoped to love her like he anticipated. She had already loved him from the start. What hurt him the most was that it was only meant to end and she would never come back.

They'll never meet in the afterlife. He would go to the heavens but she would go straight to the Lonely Valley. The only place she could go.

_Of all your tears and of nothing else_

_Forget me not_

* * *

well i have nothing else to say. the story said it all. reviews that's right. go ahead if you like. i don't what's wrong with that word congrajulate. i can't spell it i don't think. i'm too lazy to look it up in the dictionary. the italics are from my poem color of touch except i added 'your' in there. it just makes more sense that way.


End file.
